Grandes engaños
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Es cada vez más evidente que el ángel que ahora acompaña a los Winchester, es generador de grandes engaños.


Era cada vez más evidente que mi vasija se deterioraba, lo noto Alouqua, un ángel tiene rápida recuperación, aún si los Hellhounds le dejan heridas graves pero no era mi caso mis heridas no sanaban rápido, de hecho no sanaban.

Sam, Dean y Castiel, pudieron pensar que era porque su naturaleza humana, teniendo en cuenta que ningún ángel había nacido de un vientre humano, pero lo cierto es que es que habían escuchado el dialogo entre el demonio y Alex, no estaba en su cuerpo original, y eso era cada vez más innegable que aun sin su gracia la estaba destrozando.

-Dean ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?- Cuestiono Sam camino a su siguiente misión, en algún lugar remoto de Iowa, se hizo notoria una fuerte concentración de demonios y muertes sin sentido, pero cuando se trataba de demonios, siempre las muertes tenían algún sentido en la forma más egoísta de la palabra.

-Es Alex, tu escuchaste la forma en la que hablo con ese demonio, Castiel dijo que Alouqua era un demonio poderoso y lo demostró con la pila de hombres muertos que dejo a su paso y el modo en que nos golpeo pero…- Dean, inspiro profundamente mirando la oscura carretera -…Pero, Alex, ella apoyo su mano en el pecho del demonio y la convirtió en cenizas, la única vez que vi un acto así fue cuando Michael, destruyo a Ana y eso de la vasija deteriorada, la manera en que ella le respondió a Alouqua "¿Este cuerpo? Si, ha perdido peso y sangre más rápido de lo qué esperaba, bueno no me voy a quedar en el para siempre…"-

-¿Qué crees que signifique?

_ No estoy seguro, pero… He estado observando su cuerpo y no sana tan rápido como usualmente sucede, claro que nació humana y tal vez su cuerpo no resista el poder que tiene, pero sin embargo… Hay heridas que me recuerdan a la forma en que Lucifer deterioro a Nick.- Dean, volvió a suspirar, era su forma de liberar tensión, eso, el whisky y las mujeres.

-Lo sé… Después esta Crowley, quién en lugar de aprovechar todo esto de los ángeles caídos, desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, quiero decir… Pudo haberla asesinado, pero la dejo ir, pudo haberla llevado y torturado para entender lo que es, maldición, Sam, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué es…- El tono de voz de Dean, cambio paso de angustia a una especie de ira contenida, Sam, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que a eso se sumaba otro tipo de preocupaciones. Por lo pronto el silencio volvió al impala, Castiel, se quedo en el bunker, intento justificarse con la idea que Alex, necesitaba cuidados especiales, en caso de que tuviese una recaída o algo pero Castiel, siempre fue un pésimo mentiroso, ella, sabia muy bien que era porque Sam y Dean, le habían pedido que la vigilase, difícilmente podría salir del bunker de pronto el celular de Castiel, sonó.

-No Dean, aún duerme, no, no me he despegado de ella, pero si ella quisiera… Simplemente desaparecería y yo no podría detenerla, de acuerdo. Mientras tanto Dean y Sam, se encontraban con desagradable escena la mayoría de las personas de ese pueblo que habían desaparecido, fueron halladas de una forma extraña apiladas en un granero, todas presentaban señales de tortura y todas habían cambiado de actitud la noche en que los ángeles cayeron, lo que hacia suponer que esas personas se habían convertido en las vasijas de los caídos, pero… ¿Quién los estaba torturando y asesinando? Y ¿Cuál era su fin? Sam y Dean, llamaron a Castiel de nuevo, esta vez para pedirle que fuera al lugar, necesitaban de Alex, era la forma más rápida de viajar sin hacer preguntas ni emitir opinión lo llevo al lugar. Castiel, ya no era un ángel pero podía reconocer a sus hermanos porque seguía existiendo la conexión psíquica que los caracterizaba rápidamente reconoció a un par y a su vez vio la marca de un demonio en esa tortura.

-Fue Crowley…- Murmuro algo tenso y su memoria llegaron recuerdos del tiempo en que fue aliado de ese maldito. Alex, se mantuvo en silencio, sorprendentemente, había aprendido de Castiel, desde enoquiano hasta sus gestos, estaba segura de que era Crowley, el que hacia esto para encontrar su gracia y claro porque le generaba mucho placer torturar ángeles.

-¡Maldito!- grito Dean indignado, cada vez era más evidente la miraba llena de desconfianza en sus ojos, mientras tanto el cuerpo de Alex, demostraba signos de deterioro irreparable con cada ostentación de poder y llevar a Cas, hasta ellos fue suficiente para comenzar a sangrar de nuevo. Sam, tuvo uno de sus gestos de caballero acercándose a limpiarle la sangre en su nariz.

-Oh, gracias lo siento… -

-Alex ¿no crees que es extraño que no te recuperes? – Pregunto Dean, con un tono lleno de ironía. Sam lo acallo con la mirada. Castiel, intento ser sutil pero todos sabemos que esa, no es su especialidad.

-Tal vez, tu vasija no es la original.- Lo miro directo a los ojos y respondió

-Nací en este cuerpo, no entiendo a lo que vas.-

-Lo que dice Cas, es que tal vez tu cuerpo no resista tu poder y en realidad no sea tu cuerpo, pero no lo creo ¿Por qué tu cuerpo no resistiría si naciste así?- Musito Sam buscando la complicidad en su hermano quien sonrió forzosamente.

Alex, comenzó a tomarse la cabeza, percibió un fuerte cambio en las energías

-Esta sucediendo algo- murmuro

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –

- No lo sé- Fue su ultima respuesta y dejo detrás ese sonido tan particular que generan todas tus moléculas trasladándose de un plano a otro, fue la única oportunidad que tuvo para llegar a Crowley.

-¿Por qué estas asesinando caídos? –

-No me llamas, no me escribes y de pronto apareces con reclamos- dijo el rey del infierno limpiándose la sangre de sus manos – Encanto, te ves terrible, eres la viva imagen de la salud… De un enfermo terminal de cáncer.-

-No te pedí un diagnostico. Quiero saber ¿Por qué esa pila de cadáveres en Iowa? Te volviste idiota, lo único que estas logrando es que los Winchester sospechen.-

Crowley la miro extrañado, se acerco y farfullo en su oído.

- ¿Quiero saber que te hace pensar que voy a dejar una pila de cadáveres en Iowa, teniendo en cuenta que desempolve uno de mis clásicos regresando a este psiquiátrico abandonado para que no me vuelvan a buscar? ¡ El echo de que esas dos detestables mascotas tuyas me busquen porque claramente sospechan que tenemos un trato debido a que te deje vivir ya es motivo suficiente para que sospechen! Perdona si estoy un poco susceptible, pero me pongo así cuando quieren cazarme. – Dijo regresando a la habitación donde tenía un prisionero atado a una de sus tantas sillas de tortura.

- Si no fuiste tu… - musito el ángel poniendo la cabeza de lado y con la mirada desconcertada y una voz ahogada le susurro..

– Gabrielle… Ella esta buscando tu gracia y cuando la encuentre se la dará a Michael y todo lo que conoces, desaparecerá.- los ojos de Alex se dilataron al oír esa voz tan familiar…

-¿Jofiel? se encontró con la mirada herida de un antiguo amigo, alguna vez un poderoso arcángel, se acerco despacio, trago saliva y sus pupilas dilatadas se tornaron vidriosa debido a las lagrimas que le genero ver así al caído.

- Explícame ¿Cómo es posible que haya arcángeles dando vuelta en todo esto? – Vocifero con preocupación Crowley.

- Perdóname hermano, yo te sacare de aquí, no dejare te sigan torturando.- Intento desatarlo pero Jofiel, la miro a los ojos y murmuro

- Tan bajo has caído, trabajas con demonios…

-No lo entiendes… No puedo dejar que el mundo se termine.

-Pues yo espero que suceda y que tú, los Winchester, esta abominación y por sobre todo Castiel, se sequen y mueran una y otra vez.- Ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja, Crowley, se tomo la libertad de clavarle un cuchillo en el muslo al su torturado prisionero.

- Bueno, yo no quiero eso… - Agrego y el grito de desesperación de Jofiel se oyó en todo ese viejo hospital, luego empezó a reír como si hubiese perdido la razón.

- Gabrielle, llegara en poco tiempo, puede verte a través de los ojos de los caídos, la pila de Iowa, es probablemente un grupo de renegados que se negaron a seguir con la voluntad de dios… - Musito frenético, tras una cortina de sangre que le bañaba el rostro.

Sin emitir sonido, Alex, con su espada angelical, le puso fin a la vida en Jofiel.

-Pensé que Gabriel, estaba muerto.- insistió quejoso Crowley

- Lo esta, esta es su gemela y es mucho peor, no creo que hayas conocido nada igual… - Respondió por inercia, mientras limpiaba su espada con la mirada puesta en algún punto de la habitación.

-Bien, eso me deja más tranquilo.-

- Tú preocúpate por encontrar mi gracia y vivirás más tiempo que él

-Sabes, pronto te convertirás en un monstruo peor de lo que soy yo y me sentir orgulloso de verte volar…- Bromeo el demonio, asustado. Ella, saco el celular y llamo a Dean, contándole con gran congoja lo que había encontrado…

- Mientes, ocultas, asesinas Tengo la impresión de que me quieres quitar el lugar de rey.- En silencio, ella se acerco a Crowley y le apuñalo el hombro.

- Suficiente… Dijo en un murmullo… Deja de hablar y vete, ellos viene hacia aquí…

Crowley, desapareció sin emitir sonido.

En ese momento Sam, Dean y Castiel llegaron para encontrarse con una escena casi desgarradora, su deteriorado ángel, lloraba arrodillado junto al cadáver de quien Castiel, también reconoció como Jofiel…

-Es mi culpa, si les hubiera hecho caso, todos los ángeles muertos, estarían con vida…

Sam y Dean, no emitieron palabra, Castiel, se acerco a intentar consolarla y a pesar de que todo lo visto pudo ser verdad, los hermanos tenia basta experiencia en grandes engaños…


End file.
